1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for accommodating at least one of at least one biologically active fluid and at least one preparatory fluid, like e.g. a bioreactor or a mixing container, which comprises an area for accommodating a three dimensional printer assembly, and a method of forming a three-dimensional structure in the container for accommodating at least one of the biologically active fluid and the preparatory fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional printers are intended to print out three-dimensional structures onto a printing platform. After the structure is formed, the printed components can be immersed in media during a cell/culture fermentation process or for preparing the three-dimensional printed objects for further processing. The respective media may be contained e.g. in a bioreactor or a mixing container. Currently, a three-dimensional structure can be printed in a three-dimensional printer and is afterwards transferred to a separate bioreactor or mixing container for further processing. However, when transferring the three-dimensional structure from the three-dimensional printer towards e.g. a bioreactor, the problem arises in the prior art that the sterile conditions for the three-dimensional structure have to be maintained during the transfer. This problem has been solved in the prior art by spending an extensive technical effort.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to solve the problem of forming three-dimensional structures and providing them for further processing under sterile conditions in a simplified manner.